The subject of the invention is an instrument and service unit for a surgical operating area.
The system work station for endoscopic surgery set forth in DE 92 18 373 foresees a movable instrument cabinet to hold the utensils required for an operation, in which cabinet the instruments are stored as insertable tools and which, in a further elaboration of the invention, can be mounted on a ceiling console. In the sterile area, a swivel arm with a supply cable is erected to hold the instrument power lines. The swivel arm also holds a display unit and a service area for the apparatuses of the instrument cabinet.
An operating system made by the Siemens AG firm has also become known, which is designated as an SIOS system and which is constructed on the assembly-module principle and includes an instrument wagon, a suspended instrument service unit with connected appliance units such as scalpel, endoscope, and the like, and a monitor unit hung from the ceiling. This structure is intended to allow the operator to desigrate the instrument of his or her choosing, that is, a range of different instruments are built in to the system.
Invention DE 197 14 984 C2 introduced an integrated instrument and service unit for a surgical operating area, which includes a common housing, at least two instruments and/or appliance components, which are stored in the housing, a central control unit that is contained in the housing and directs and monitors the instrument functions, along with a central supply unit with central provision cables provided on the housing for input or output of data and/or operating media and a central display unit. In the following description, the term xe2x80x9csupplyxe2x80x9d is to be understood as meaning the supply of the instrument and working unit as a whole. The term xe2x80x9cprovisionxe2x80x9d shall designate the supply on the patient""s side.
The compact format allows the entire unit to be installed and centrally placed in the actual operating area, that is, at the level of the working space, so that by exploiting the unit""s extremely reduced space requirement one can select an arrangement using a tripod, preferably a ceiling tripod. The display unit and the service unit can be movably mounted on the unit. Thus they can be separately situated in the optimal alignment for the operator,without the necessity of displacing the entire unit. The operating staff will have a great deal of working and moving space, with favorable viewing conditions and access to the individual components and servicing devices. Monitoring of the appliance is simple, and it can be operated practically within immediate reach.
With this integrated instrument and service unit, the instruments and instrument components that are integrated in the housing with their entire range of functions are centrally accessible, as is required for endoscopic surgery, and have central direction and monitoring available. Provision cables and tubes are directed through a central connecting area. The instruments are connected with the central control unit, that is, with the computer, at the interface points and they can be networked with one another.
Thanks to the centralized arrangement of the instruments and monitoring units, there can be a unified, easily visible user area, which allows important service parameters to be displayed directly and in combination for several instruments. In addition, several persons can view the central display unit at once. As a result, and through the greater visibility of the integrated construction, there are few instances of optical and acoustical communication errors. The display unit can still be read well even under relatively poor lighting conditions. The integrated model, moreover, helps ensure good hygienic conditions.
The goal of the present invention is to create an instrument and service unit for a surgical operating area, which consists of an integrated instrument and service unit that can be moved into the working area, which unit allows for the use of a separate computer and display unit.
The invention fulfills this objective by means of an instrument and service unit with the characteristics set forth in Claim 1. The related claims describe useful elaborations of the invention.
The instrument and service unit for a surgical operating area, according to the invention, consists of a tripod, in particular a ceiling tripod, a housing mounted on one arm of the tripod, at least two instruments and/or instrument components, which are installed in the housing, a central control unit which directs and monitors the instrument functions, a central service unit, a central supply unit with central provision connections on the housing for input and/or output of data and/or working media, and a central display unit. The central control unit, service unit, and display unit are combined as a single unit and movably connected with the integrated instrument and supply unit.
It is an advantage of the apparatus""s design, that, on the one hand, an integrated arrangement of the instrument and supply unit is provided in the form of a single appliance, which fulfills the function of the customary individual instruments, so that a great deal of space is saved and the instrument and service unit can be handled ergonomically. At the same time, through the unified combination of control unit, service unit, and display unit, it is possible to achieve the linking of service and display units with the control unit, resulting in cost savings and technical advantages. In particular, a standard computer can be used, which proceeds to control the instruments by way of a data bus, so that only the instruments contained in the instrument housing require a separate control card (SCB card).
As a result of the separate arrangement of the control, service, and display unit, this unit can be simply and quickly replaced as a whole in the event of a defect or a system expansion, without requiring disassembly. The safety and flexibility of the instrument and service unit of this invention are further increased at the same time by good service qualities. In addition, the modular construction ensures that the technology can grow along with the increasing demands and applications. Also, the control, service, and display unit, for instance, can also serve as writing and organizing area at the operating table, if the need arises.
In a demonstration of the invention""s instrument and service unit, the control, service, and display unit is mounted movably on the housing of the instrument and supply unit, or alternatively on its suspension attachment.
In another model, the unit made up of tie control, service, and display unit can be installed on another arm of the tripod. This results in a still greater flexibility of the display and service for the operator and staff, depending on the reach of the pivot""s arm.
It is particularly advantageous to use a touch screen.
In addition, remote control and/or voice control can be arranged.
An additional central control display provided on the housing of the instrument and supply unit, which indicates the instrument""s specific values, ensures a clear reading by the entire operating team and contributes to quicker recognition of dangerous situations.
It is also advantageous to provide, on the housing of the instrument and supply unit, network switching controls, mechanical operating elements, or else, for instance, a focusing ring.